


Breathe with me

by SepticAce



Category: Night Hunter (2018)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, gender neutral reader, mention of sexual trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-24 03:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepticAce/pseuds/SepticAce
Summary: You’re snuggling with Walter when a panic attack hits.
Relationships: Walter Marshall (Night Hunter)/You
Kudos: 1





	Breathe with me

You’d been dating for a couple of weeks now, so a night spent in on Walter’s couch watching bad romcoms wasn’t really unusual, and actually quite typical for where you’re at in your relationship. The small lamp in the corner gives the sitting room a warm glow as you’re snuggled under Walter’s arm. After a long time spent single you relish in the casual comfort of regular hugs and cuddles. You hadn’t gone any further yet.

You’re laughing at an especially cheesy joke when suddenly the arm on your shoulders feels too heavy and the closeness of the male body beside you makes you shake. Closing your eyes you take in a deep breath and remind yourself that you’re safe. That this isn’t your overly demanding ex who couldn’t have intimacy without sex. But it’s too late and the attack hits you like a train.

“Hey darling. You alright?” You hear Walters concerned voice but find yourself unable to react. Your whole body starts trembling as you pull your knees into your chest, hugging yourself.

At this point it’s obvious you’re not alright and Walter’s brain goes into overdrive trying to figure out what caused this sudden reaction and how best to help you. Sure, he’s witnessed more than enough panic attacks at the station, but with those he usually knows what triggered them. And they’re not suffered by a person he’s falling in love with.

“Can you tell me what you need?” You hear his voice again through the haziness of your panic, but don’t reply. You can’t. It’s all you can do to try and focus on your breathing and hope that this won’t last too long. Panic attacks are fucking jarring.

Seeing that you’re in no state to communicate, Walter tries his best to accommodate you. He removes his arm from your shoulders and grabs a blanket, which he wraps firmly around your body.

“It’ll be alright, darling. You’re safe here.” He can hear sobs coming from where you’ve buried your face in your knees. You breathing uneven and erratic, getting quicker and quicker.

“I hope this’ll work” he mumbles to himself as he moves himself to sit behind you, his strong arms wrapped around you. He takes in a deep breath, holding for a few seconds before letting it out again.

“It’s okay darling, try to breathe with me.” Another deep breath in.

And then out.

In.

And out.

“That’s it darling.” He praises when he feels you try to slow your breathing.

“You’re doing well.”

“You’re safe.”

After a few minutes, you manage to match his rhythm, your breaths still shaky, but at least you’re not hyperventilating anymore.

Once your breathing evens out even more and he thinks you’re off the brink of falling back in, Walter slowly releases you from the bind his arms had on you.

You take in another deep, shuddering breath, the world slowly returning around you. Walter leans towards the small coffee table and hands you your glass of water, which you gladly accept, chugging the entire contents in one go.

“I’m sorry.” you whisper once you’ve finished. “Not sure where that came from.” That’s a lie. You’re aware who left you with this fear of physical intimacy. What’s true is that you didn’t expect it to manifest so suddenly and physically.

“No reason to apologise, darling.” Walter looks at you with soft worry in his eyes. “We’ve all got our issues. But maybe we should talk about how to avoid panic attacks in the future. Or at least what you’d like me to do when you get them.”


End file.
